megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Enemy exclusive race
This article is a collection of the demon races which are normally unattainable by player, most of which belong to boss enemies. In other words, these races have little to do with gameplay elements such as demon fusion. Some of these races may be attainable in one game but become enemy-exclusive in another (e.g. Vermin and Fiend). Choujin / Ubergeist :Main article: Ubergeist (超人) Majin / Fiend :Main article: Fiend (魔人) Kikai / Machine / Device :Main article: Machine (機械 or マシン) Senshi :Main article: Senshi (戦士) Virus and Vaccine Both races are exclusively exist in Shin Megami Tensei II as a pair of races in the virtual reality, both are under the "Machine" species. Enemies of these races either oppose each other or just attack the player. While Virus is Dark-Chaos-aligned, Vaccine is Dark-Law-aligned. ;Virus (ウィルス, Wirusu) ;Vaccine (ワクチン, Wakuchin) Godly :Main article: Godly (神霊) (Shinrei) Vermin :Main article: Vermin (幽虫 or 妖虫) Shinshou Shinshō (神将, "Godly General") are the twelve boss enemies appear in Shin Megami Tensei II. They are the Heavenly Generals that protect and serve (薬師如来, the Medicine Buddha). The twelve are Hindu Yasha who were later incorporated into Buddhism as protective warriors. Each one of them also represents one of the Holy Animals of the s. *Kumbhira *Vajra *Mihira *Andira *Majira *Sandira *Indara *Pajira *Makura *Sindura *Catura *Vikarala Kyoushi and Kaizou Kyoushi As a boss in Shin Megami Tensei if..., Mr. Ōtsuki is given the title Kyōshi (教師), literally "Teacher", in the first battle. After his self-modification with machinery, he is titled Kaizō Kyōshi (改造教師) in the subsequent battles which means "Modified Teacher", denoting his cyborg nature. Majinou Majin'ō (魔神皇, "Demon God Emperor") is the title that Hazama received in Shin Megami Tensei: if.... Majin'o is a person who has gained the omniscient and omnipotent powers of a demon, becoming strong enough to rule supreme over Makai. This can only happen if that person has an large amount of evil in his heart. This title is Dark/Chaos aligned, it is like a human version of the Tyrant race. Boutoko / Violent Guy Boutoko (暴男, Bõtoko, "Violent Guy") is a boss race in Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter. The only member of this race is Akira Miyamoto, and only appears in the battle against Ideo Hazama at the beginning of the game. The alignment is NEUTRAL-CHAOS. Bunrei / Zoa Zoa (分霊, Bunrei, "Separated Soul") is the race for four enemies, the , appear only in the boss battle against Albion in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. They are emanated by Albion the instant player fights him or when all four Zoas are defeated before Albion has been slain. * Luvah * Tharmas * Urizen * Urthona Shitenshi / Hallel Hallel is known as "Shitenshi" (熾天使) in the Japanese version, meaning Seraph or Burning Angel. This race is exclusively given to Ose Hallel and Flauros Hallel in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, appearing in the boss battle against Baal Avatar. The designs of the Hallels are different than their Fallen counterpart in that they are tinted white and have a halo floating above their heads, indicating the restoration of their angelic status. Mujinkou / Light Light (無尽光, Mujinkō, "Infinite Light") is the exclusive race for the boss enemy Kagutsuchi in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. The Japanese title is the same as the Japanese name of the exclusive almighty attack of Kagutsuchi's first form, Vast Light. Daimaou / Devil Devil (大魔王, Daimaō, "Great Demon Lord") is the exclusive race for the final boss Lucifer in Shin Megami Tensei NINE and Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. Even in other installments where Lucifer appears as a boss, he is just given the usual Tyrant (Maō) title. Koki Koki (古姫) means "Ancient Princess", an exclusive race for the final boss Inaruna in Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner, in both forms. Denrei / Cyber Cyber (電霊, Denrei, "Electronic Spirit") appears in Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers and Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner as a race for the entities emerging from the cyber network. Even though Nemissa is essentially a Cyber demon too, she is classified as Human in the game due to her possession over Hitomi's body (In gameplay sense, this means she is immune to Expel attack innately). Ghost / Onryou :Main article: Ghost (race) (怨霊) Summoner Summoner is a enemy-exclusive race in Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers. It is the race of the various Devil Summoners the player fights throughout the game. Great Great (大霊, Dairei, "Great Spirit") is the exclusive race for Kadokura and Manitou in Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers and Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner. Despite being human, Kadokura is classified as this race when he attempts to fuse with Manitou, which severely deforms his physical appearance. Awake and Soil Awake (覚醒人, Kakusei jin, "Awakened Man") is the form Jimenez in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey assumes after fusing with his contracted demon Bugaboo. Soil (大地人, Daichi jin, "Man of the Great Earth") is the final stage of Jimenez at level 70. This form is only fought in the Law route. Judge and Pillar Judge (審判者, Shinpan sha, "One who Judges") is the angelic form Zelenin in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey assumes after transformed by Mastema for calming (or brainwashing as someone claims) the opposing humans. Pillar (聖柱, Sei Chū, "Holy Pillar") is the final form Zelenin takes in order to stop the player from proceeding in the Chaos route. In the Law route ending, Zelenin also appears in this form in the ending sequence to sing the prayer of God to all humanity. Mother and Empty As the final boss of Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey, Mem Aleph first assumes the Mother form (大霊母, "Great Spiritual Mother"), a gigantic golden woman lying on one side. After her defeat in this form, she degenerates herself into the embryonic form, Empty (虚大霊, "Nihilistic Great Spirit"), protected by a sphere of cyan liquid (probably ). Onmyo Onmyo (陰陽神, Onmyō Shin or In'yō Shin, "God of Yin and Yang") is the exclusive race of Harihara in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner. The race name indicates Harihara's nature of being a combination of two gods, Vishnu and Shiva, of opposite duties. Bonten / God Both race titles, God in English version and Bonten (梵天, "Brahma") in Japanese version, only appear in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2 as the race of the final boss Brahman. The Japanese title raises some confusion between the terms Brahman and Brahma (Brahman does not have a physical form in traditional teachings), but the design of Brahman in the game shows reference to Brahma, i.e. the five heads which are fought one by one. (In one story of late Vedic scriptures, Brahma is said to have five heads originally but one has been cut by Shiva, all other Hindu texts just mention him with four heads). It can be conceived that Brahman requires a physical form to challenge the player, thus Brahma. Bel :Main article: King of Bel (ベル神) Star (Septentriones) :Main article: Septentriones (貪狼星, 巨門星, 祿存星, 文曲星, 廉貞星, 武曲星, 破軍星, 北極星, 輔星) Jiryuu / Energy In Devil Survivor 2, Energy (地龍, Jiryū, "Earth Dragon") is the special race for the remnant part of the dragon summoned from the Dragon Stream. Yoru no Musume / Femme Lilith in Devil Survivor 2 is the only optional boss who is given a different race in the Japanese version instead of the same Femme race as her summonable counterpart. The reason for this could be that, among all optional bosses, she is the only one possesses her unique racial skill, Temptation, which is absent when summoned by player as a Femme demon. Yoru no Musume (夜の娘) means "Daughter of the Night", a hint of her being in the Night race in other games. King Abaddon :Main article: King Abaddon Fukoshi :Main article: Fukoshi Locust :Main article: Soldier Bug Destroyer Order Destroyer (アバドン虫, meaning Abaddon Insect) are a race made up of the Apollyon and the stronger variant Psycho Apollyon that serve King Abaddon in Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon.